


Her Surrender

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Shamelessly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/744719">Surrender</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [picture](http://justinmassey.tumblr.com/post/50446949331/stannis-and-melisandre-in-a-drawing-for-a-short)for this story on my Tumblr.

When Melisandre opened her eyes again she was pleasantly surprised to see Stannis was still there beside her. She had assumed he would extract himself from her arms as soon as he woke up. She could tell he was awake and she wondered how long it would be before he would move to get away from her.

He eventually sat up and stretched briefly. She let her eyes wander over his body when his back was turned to her. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed the sight, even if she could count every one of his ribs now. He began to move down the bed and she turned on her side facing the flames. She would need to get up to tend to it soon, even before one of the squires arrived to attend her. Which reminded her that she would need to speak to Stannis about Devan....Her mind wandered away from her King as she expected he would just get dressed quickly and leave, but then she felt a pressure on her knee that caused her to turn back to face him. She started at the intensity with which he was looking at her and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Stannis?”

He said nothing but instead swallowed hard and then moved her dress further up her legs. He hesitated before pushing her legs open as gently as he possibly could, positioning himself between them before she could react further. She watched him in rapt silence and only when he began to lower his head did she realise what he was planning to do. It was certainly an unexpected sight. Stannis had not concerned himself with pleasing her before. She had never concerned herself with it either. None of this had even been about her pleasure. But it had not really just been about his pleasure either. It had always been more complicated than that between them.

Unsurprisingly he was hesitating now and shifting awkwardly, probably trying to calm himself. Stannis was not a skilled lover, that much was apparent from their couplings, and there had not seemed to be any point in trying to teach him. But now she held her breath as she waited to see what he would do next. He kissed her inner thighs gingerly, his heavy stubble rubbing at her skin, then ran his rough hands across them. His forehead came to rest under her stomach, another agonising pause while he seemed to gather his thoughts.

 _Stop thinking about it and just do it_ , she silently willed him, then berated herself in the very same thought. This shouldn’t be of any concern to her; she did not need this. Yet somehow she _wanted it_. She rested a hand lightly on the crown of his head, fingering the thin strands of hair there and then stroking her thumb along his hairline, in what she hoped would be a reassuring gesture.

When his mouth finally landed between her legs, her back arched involuntarily and she curled a leg around his bare shoulder and stroked his upper back with her foot. She was always heat but his lips were burning now and when he slipped his tongue inside her a groan escaped her mouth and she suddenly knew what it must be like to be him, to give in to something that was never meant for you. Over the long years she had learned to live without pleasure for its own sake, to give her body over as a tool for her God in every single way. But now she was allowing herself to give in here with him. They could never admit it to each other, but they had gotten under each other’s skin. They might use each other for their greater goals, but they were connected now and there was no going back from that.

Stannis gained more confidence as she began to squirm on the bed. She couldn't prevent the whimpers and gasps escaping from her mouth either. Even he had to know she was enjoying his attentions. And if she didn’t know better she would think he was enjoying himself too. His tongue was exploring her, his lips drinking her in, his fingers practically dancing across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Suddenly her mind went blank. She was lost for a moment, her body trembling and spasming and the heat that now coursed up through her body was entirely pleasurable for a change. There were no flames, no pain, no dark thoughts. Just Stannis. That didn’t last long but she screwed her eyes shut tighter longer than she needed to, wanting that little bit more of glorious oblivion, and at the same time cursing herself for her weakness.

When she opened her eyes again he was looming over her, hands propped on either side of her body. While she'd been lost in her reverie he’d hastily pulled his shirt back on and was staring at her, his eyes that odd mix of lust, fury and self loathing. He’d been like that the night he'd taken her after Blackwater, the first time he had given in to her when it wasn’t quite “necessary” but simply succumbing to base desires. What he’d just done now certainly wasn’t necessary. She had to resist the urge to reach up and stroke his cheek. There was no point in reassuring him now. What was done was done.

“We shall not speak of this again”

Melisandre licked her lips, “But of course my King." She leaned up to brush her lips against the shell of his ear, “but you shall remain, as always, in my thoughts.”

She could feel his jaw muscle twitch against the side of her face, the rasp of his stubble. He pulled away to look at her just as she tilted her head back as well. His eyes raked up and down her throat and for a moment she thought he would lean in to kiss her but he simply snorted and pulled back to sit at the end of the bed.

“I don’t need to be in your thoughts. I need you to see me in your…flames,” he almost spat the last word out. He laced up his doublet and pulled his boots on before taking his cloak from where he had left it on the chair and fastening it around his shoulders. She bit her lip to stop smiling when she noticed that he’d laced his doublet up incorrectly in his haste.

_Look at me, my King ___

But he didn’t even glance up and in a blur of gold and black he was gone, leaving her alone with her flames again.


End file.
